A More Than Mediogre Christmas
by IloveShrek1
Summary: A lonely hobo receives a visit from his role model Shrek on a special Christmas Eve.


div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A More Than Mediogre Christmas/div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all on the streets, not a hobo stirred, save for me. The meaning of Christmas is Jesus Christ.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Who I pray to every night.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" However, I want to see another figure.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Tall, and green.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ogre, not too lean.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"To see Shrek would fulfill my dream.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Most of us do not get our wish fulfilled. div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Especially when your family was killed.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Homeless and bearded, I cried myself to sleep.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Betrayed by childhood dreams I had to keep. div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The smell of onions fills my nose. div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And I know.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Piercing brown eyes twinkle like a polluted river.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"My tears stop as Shrek comes nearer.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"His ogre hands grab my chin, and he wipes away my tears. div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He then proceeds to whisper in my ears. "My follower, do not fear."div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A smile crawls up my face, my tear-stained ugly face.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He flips me over and picks up the pace.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He roars a mighty roar as he makes me his. div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""This is my swamp."div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It hurts, but my overflowing, profuse love for Shrek makes me continue.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"At that moment, Farquad rounded the corner.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dressed in black, like a mourner. div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He shouts at Shrek, tears fall down my cheeks.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Shrek lands on Farquad after a mighty leap.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He slaps him 'cross his Farquad face.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Leading Farquad to run, starting a Farquad chase.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Shrek grabs Farquad and rips him two.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I am scared, but grateful for Shrek, for it was what he had to do.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It's all ogre now." div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Away he flew, to help other people, this I knew.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Shrek is love, I say, Shrek is life.div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div  
>div style="color: #444444; font-family: HelveticaNeue-Light; font-size: 17px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" div 


End file.
